


Playing with your Heart

by shadowsteed15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s06e15 The Exorcism of Nash Wells, Evil Wins, F/M, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, S06E15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsteed15/pseuds/shadowsteed15
Summary: Your love for Eobard Thawne has long been causing a rift in your relationship with your brother. When, after many years, your old lover comes back to get you, will you be able to resist him and do the right thing, or will you accept his offer and join him in darkness? (Eowells x Reader fanfic)
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Playing with your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so, here’s another of my Eobard Thawne x Reader oneshots, this one is from season six, cause I can’t be the only one who found that version of Thawne incredibly hot with the whole new deranged killer edge to him, so I came up with this little concept that hopefully makes sense, so I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

If somebody were to ask you what was possibly the worst day of your life, you would immediately tell them that it was the day your brother went into a coma. Some would argue that the tragic death of your mother and the subsequent incarceration of your father were a lot worse, but you were a lot younger back there, and as you weren’t at home, but with one of your friends at the time of it happening, it didn’t impact you quite as much as it did Barry. On the other hand, evers since then, you and Barry were always there for each other, and with you two being so close it was devastating for you to know that there was absolutely nothing you could do to help him. You spend a lot of time in the hospital, coming there almost every day along with Joe and Iris, and then, when he was eventually moved to S.T.A.R. Labs and into the care of the world famous scientist who built it, nothing could stop you from coming there to see him as well.

It was there that you met your future best friends, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, who you loved dearly, especially Cisco, whose cheerful and warm nature kept you going, even through the darkest times when you slowly started losing hope that Barry was ever going to wake up again. And it was also there where you first met dr. Harrison Wells. You were surprised that he let you come to the labs in the first place, a place where you felt you didn’t actually have any business being, as you were not a scientist but a simple teacher at one of the local high schools, but every time you voiced your concerns, he would shrug it off, saying that S.T.A.R. Labs was a place of learning too, so you were welcomed there any time.

And then, when Barry finally woke up and it turned out he came out of the coma not only completely unscathed, but an actual superhero as well, you were only happy to be there to support him on his journey. You became a member of the team, and even though you didn’t have any powers, everyone was happy to have you around as you had a friendly and gentle nature and you were always eager to help everyone and learn new things along the way. You spent a lot of time mostly with Cisco who was happy to let you assist him with his projects while he chatted away and described what he was doing in details you could hardly understand, usually until dr. Wells called him away to deal with some other business.

Oh yes, Dr. Harrison Wells. At the beginning, when all this started, you were extremely grateful to him for saving your brother, but over the course of the following months, those simple feelings turned into something much more complicated. When you first met, his attitude towards you was strictly professional, but as you started coming to the labs regularly and got to know him better, his demeanour towards you has completely changed. It wasn’t apparent at first, but it soon became clear, from the way he would look at you sometimes when no one else was watching, to the roses he would often leave in places where only you could find them. You didn’t have much experience with men at that time, and you were a little frightened, but at the same time, you felt utterly flattered, in fact, you felt like the happiest woman in the universe. Dr. Wells was a devilishly attractive man with his messy dark hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul whenever he looked at you.

And so, when he one day finally cornered you in his office and you shared your first kiss, you couldn’t help but feel yourself falling hard and ever since then, it was as if your mind has fallen under some spell, one that you didn’t want to wake up from. He was adamant that you should keep your affair a secret, especially from Barry, and you understood that, there was, after all, some obvious age difference, one that you didn’t care about, but one that surely wouldn’t look favourable, and besides, you didn’t want things to get awkward between anyone. And when you were alone, Harrison was always ready to make up for any lost time. 

He was always such a perfect gentleman towards you when you were together, but he was also an amazing lover, so gentle yet passionate and even with his obvious handicap that made your options rather limited, he always put your own happiness and pleasure before his own, and it was enough for the both of you at first, but, in time, you noticed something in him, a sort of frustration and a bitter anger, like there was something he wanted to say or do, yet he felt like he couldn’t, and you felt it putting a strain on your relationship, until one day, you decided to ask him about it. 

He didn’t want to tell you, and after he finally did tell you the truth you understood why. It was a shock, a painful shock, when you discovered that all these months, you were falling in a love with your mother’s killer, the man who tried to kill your brother, the man who destroyed your family. But falling in love you were. Looking into his eyes, as he now, finally, stood before you, shedding all his secrets, all pretenses, you didn’t know whether the emotions you saw in there were true, but a huge part of you, one that was now too big and too powerful to just ignore, has accepted his heartfelt explanations, his promises and apologies before he even gave them, and as he leaned in and kissed you on your lips, pressing himself into you, drowning you in his scent and his warmth as he guided you to his bed, you couldn’t think about anything anymore. That night, the first real night you spend together, was filled with so much emotions, so much passion and love as the man you now knew to be Eobard Thawne worshipped your body as he effortlessly captured your heart, and soul, for himself.

Ever since then you were almost inseparable. He kept you close, partly because he didn’t fully trust you of course, and you didn’t blame him, but partly because he really enjoyed being in your company, and so he tried really hard to keep you by his side, spoiling you in every way he could, and even though initially, it was all very painful and difficult to just keep quiet about everything, slowly and surely, you were wrapped around his finger, so much that soon enough, you didn’t care about his crimes, as long as he was with you, and it was only easier with the knowledge that he loved you, or at least desired you right back. 

By that time it was impossible, of course, to hide it from anyone that there was definitely something between the two of you, and you knew Eobard had forfeited that secret in favour of the bigger one. Barry was not particularly happy about it, but he trusted his friend and mentor. Which is what made the blow of betrayal that he suffered just a few weeks after that even heavier. You didn’t have to speak as Barry asked you whether you knew about all this or not, he saw it on your face, and it took a long time before Barry was able to even look at you again as you grieved over Eobard’s death, banned from S.T.A.R. Labs, but fortunately, not yet completely out of Barry’s life.

Over the next months, and years, as the pain in your heart slowly subsided, and you pleaded your case with you brother, endlessly apologizing for the part, however small, you played in Eobard’s scheme, you were allowed to come back, but every time there was even a mention of Thawne, every time he made his presence known in one timeline or universe, Barry was resolute not to let you anywhere near him ever again. He was afraid to lose you, and you understood that of course, but you couldn’t help but fear bitterness and anger inside you as he denied every chance for you to heal properly, to face the man you once loved and have some closure, and in his fear and paranoia Barry managed to complete miss those feelings as you bottled them up inside of you. And then the Crisis happened, all the universes merged together into one, and while the Wellses had survived, joined together with the consciousness of the only one that made it out with a physical body, there was no sign that any version of Eobard Thawne has done the same.

Until one day, in an event that was as unexpected as it was terrifying, Cisco brought a knocked out Nash into the pipeline and claimed that he was, somehow, possessed by the spirit of your former lover. And Barry, who was too distressed by what was happening to think about you, didn’t notice, as he stormed towards the prison cells, along with a very distressed looking Cisco, that you silently followed them. You stayed hidden behind the corner as they tapped on the panel to open the cell’s outer door, but as the heavy metal plates lifted to reveal the person behind them, you couldn’t help but step forward as you stared past them into the cell. Cisco and Barry stood there, staring at their enemy and their current prisoner with carefully hidden hatred, but it was your eyes that Thawne sought out first as he looked up, and a smile spread across his face slowly.

“Y/N,” he spoke, his low, gravel whisper slicing through the air as he saw you, ignoring the Flash completely for the moment as he fixed his eyes on you, and it took you a great effort not to gasp as you breath hitched in your throat at the look he was giving you, the dark shadows around his eyes making his stare even more intense. It was dangerous, and predatory, with something akin to madness edged into his features, and yet the more you looked at him, the more difficult it was to tear your eyes away from him. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with a strange light, and you had to stop yourself from coming closer as you felt the familiar pull you always felt when he was around. In the corner of your eye you saw your brother as he turned and gasped in shock when he saw you standing there.

“I was wondering when you would come to see me.” Thawne continued, his voice soft, and deceptively warm, and you could feel your cheeks flare up at his words, when Barry decided to cut in. “Be quiet. Don’t even look at her, Thawne.” he said sharply as he turned to you, his face serious. “Y/N, what are you doing here? Get out of here.” he said sharply, and when you made no movement to leave, he shouted at you: “Y/N! I said get out of here! You will not step foot anywhere near him ever again.” his angry voice startled you, and you looked at him with a hurt look in your eyes. You took a deep breath, wanting to say something, but as you saw the look in his eyes, you lost your courage, and you shook your head before quickly leaving. 

“Aww,” said Thawne lazily, as he watched you round the corner, hiding your tears. “Now see what you've done, Flash? You made her cry. What a considerate brother you are. Isn’t it frustrating how you always seem to hurt those around you that you claim to love? Your sister… your very own daughter...” he chuckled, the calm malice oozing from his voice making Barry even more angry as he banged the cell’s glass wall. “What do you want?” the Flash growled, before he felt Cisco’s hand on his shoulder and, with an effort, he forced himself to calm down, knowing that he had to face his old enemy with a cool head.

“What do I always want?” came a dark whisper as Eobard Thawne leaned against the back of the cell. “To kill you.” he said simply, the three short words somehow conveying a clearer message than a knife at Barry’s throat would. “And I’m done being patient.” the speedster continued as he came closer to look at his reverse. Thawne looked at Barry, his voice menacingly calm. “I can’t wait to slit your throat… and when I do, when I get out, and believe me…” he paused, looking up at the camera in the cell. “I will get out.” 

As he looked into the camera, he winked, and you realised, as you stood in the Cortex with Caitlin, watching what was happening through the camera’s view, that he was speaking directly to you now. “I will get out, Flash.” Thawne continued as he looked at the Flash once again, his eyes gleaming with eager anticipation. “I’m going to kill you. And then I’m going to take everyone you ever loved away from you. Your family, your friends.” he paused, glancing at Cisco, touching his own heart in a silent promise as he gave his once friend a soft smile.

Caitlin glanced from the picture to look at you, and, seeing the frightened look in your eyes, she led you away and into your room to spare you more distress. For several hours, you laid on your bed, trying to sleep all this off, but you couldn’t. That short glimpse in the pipeline was enough to cause a whirlwind of emotions and memories to stir inside of you, and you couldn’t calm down and just go to sleep, knowing that the man, or rather, something of the man who was once the man of your dreams was locked just a few corridors away from you. And when, at last, you did manage to drift off, it was, in no way, peaceful, your mind filled with a mixture of bittersweet visions and nightmares.

And so, as you woke up the next day, the conflict inside you was nearly enough to make you explode. A part of you wanted desperately to talk to your friends, and your brother, to see that he will help you get through all this, but another part of you was afraid to talk to him about this now, especially since he had other things to worry about, concerning his powers were soon going to run out. Seeing as your friends were deep in their discussion, you were about to return to your room, but, as you stood outside of the Cortex, you suddenly stopped, closing your eyes as you made you decision, and then, almost involuntarily, you felt your feet carrying you through the corridor leading to the pipeline, and before your fear had a chance to change your mind, you put the code inside the panel, and called the cell forward.

As the cell’s outer doors slowly opened, you found yourself, once again, staring at Eobard Thawne, but this time, there was no one else here but you and him, and as his eyes met yours, you suddenly didn’t know whether you felt more overjoyed or terrified. But then, slowly, deliberately, he came closer to the glass wall separating you from him. “Y/N,” he whispered, in a voice that he always used when he wanted to charm you into something. “You are here. After such a long time.” he breathed as he looked you over and you felt hot tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. “I thought I would never see you again.” you said quietly. “I thought the Crisis had killed you.” your voice cracked as you stared at him. The face he wore now was Nash’s, but the eyes staring at you were definitely his, and there was a darkness to him now that, somehow, made him more attractive than you remembered. You stood there, shaking, the tears you were trying to hold back finally coming out, when Thawne spoke again, his voice deep, gentle and soothing as he came even closer to you.

“No, do not cry, my love. I’m still here. I will always be here. If anything, the Crisis has only made me stronger. And now I have come back here for you.” he said, and you shook your head. “You have come here to kill us.” you said, fearful as you looked into his eyes again, and found him smiling. “Yes,” he said. “I have come to kill them all, but not you.” his voice went deeper and, as if in a trance, you stepped closer to the glass as well. “I have entirely different plans for you, Y/N.” he said, the way he whispered your name sending shivers down your spine. “Let me show you. Open the cell.”

“What?” you looked at him sharply, the spell momentarilly broken as you realised what he asked you to do and you took a small step back as a soft, amused smile appeared on his lips. “Open the cell, Y/N. I promise I will not hurt you. Let me out of here, let me hold you in my arms once again, to kiss you like we used to kiss when there was nothing that could keep us apart. Let me show you what we can be together.” 

You shook your head, trying to back away from the cell, knowing that doing as he asked would mean doom for many people, people that you cared about, but you couldn’t help but listen and stare at him, as his enchanting voice spoke with such insistence, his eyes held so much promise, and before you realised what you were doing, your fingers pushed the code into the panel on the wall beside you and you watched as Eobard Thawne, in the body of the last surviving Wells in the multiverse, stepped gracefully across the threshold, not taking his eyes of you for a second. And then, when he was within your arm’s reach, he took your hand in his, and pulled you to him, twirling you around and pressing his face in the crook of your neck, holding you in place as you gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure at his closeness.

“You are just as beautiful as I remember you.” he said, bringing you closer as he inhaled your scent. “And I can sense so many emotions inside of you, the energy you’re giving off, it’s delicious.” he purred as he kissed your head gently, then pulled back to look into your eyes. “The Flash had tried to keep you from me, to make sure you and I will never be together again. He never understood the depth of the feelings we have for each other.” he whispered, and smiled darkly as he saw anger flash across your face, before it melted into an expression of utter devotion. “But fate has brought me back to you. I missed you so much, my dear Y/N. They took me away from you, but now we can finally be together, forever. Would you like that?” he asked, his eyes boring into yours, and you could feel yourself falling, loosing yourself in his hypnotising gaze. You could only nod your head, as he smiled at you, and moved a stray strand of hair away from your eyes. “How?” you asked weakly, as he placed his hands on the sides of your face.

“That hatred, the contempt you feel for the Flash, deep inside, do not hide from it. Embrace it. Let it burn, and it will free you.” he brought his face closer to yours, staring into your eyes. “Let me stoke the fire in your heart… and then we will become… as one.” You closed your eyes, your mind going blank as he kissed you, backing you against the wall. Keeping a firm grip on your shoulders, his kiss was filled with passion and a fiery anger that he had to reign in as it threatened to consume you in it’s blaze, and yet you couldn’t help but wanting more. And in the midst of it all, you could feel some sort of energy, dark and terrifying, but so exhilarating at the same time, flowing into your body. You could feel it humming inside your head, it was almost like hearing his voice, though you couldn’t make out the words, before it spread through your body, leaving a burning, but pleasant tingle in its wake, and the next time you opened your eyes, you saw Eobard Thawne in a completely new light. He was a part of you now, you could feel it, the same energy that he was made of now coursing through your veins.

“What… did you do to me?” you asked breathlessly, and he smiled, showing his teeth. “Nothing more than what you already wanted. You are mine now.” he said, breathing as heavily as you did. He lowered his lips to your ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin as he gently nibbled on it, his tongue massaging the spot right below your earlobe, and you moaned in pleasure as you pulled him down for another kiss.

In that moment though, you heard a commotion and the sound of running feet as your brother and the rest of the gang came running to the pipeline and Barry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you standing there in Thawne’s arms. Then, his face twisted in clear hatred as he lunged for Thawne, who pushed you out of the way while Caitlin caught you and gently, but firmly, pulled you to the side to keep you from getting hurt, while Cisco stood and waited, a tranq rifle in his hand, ready to shoot. Thawne stared at the Flash, who held him by the neck as he slammed him against a wall, a sly grin on his face as he watched his enemy in amusement, not worried for his future at all. “Oh, look at us, Flash, two peas in a pod. Just two speedsters frustrated by the limits of their speed.”

“I’m nothing like you.” the Flash almost growled and you watched nervously, worried what Thawne’s taunting may cause the Flash to do. “Of course not,” replied the Reverse-Flash, as he shifted his body slightly to stare at you. “I am the one who’s gonna get his speed back. I am the one who has the love of your sister.” he wheezed slightly as the Flash squeezed his windpipe in anger, and then he laughed as he saw the light on the Speed Gauge change from green to yellow, and then to red. The Flash was making this too easy. “I will take control of this body, I will reconnect to my Speed Force soon and you,” he pressed on. “you’re gonna be too weak to stop me, aren’t you, Flash? Just like you were powerless to save… your daughter…”

And just like that, the Flash lost his nerve, his right hand vibrating as he raised it high, and he was about to stab it into Thawne when you and Caitlin simultaneously shouted for him to stop, and Cisco raised his the tranq rifle and fired, and the man crumbled to the ground as Barry let him go, shock written on his features as he looked at his friends, whose expressions mirrored that of his own. Then, his eyes settled on you as you lowered your head in shame and fear, but Barry didn’t say anything as he wordlessly grabbed Nash’s limb body and dragged it away with Cisco’s help, leaving you standing there alone.

Later, as Barry left, following Caitlin to Mercury Labs to prevent a theft, you finally dared to approach as Cisco and Cecile worked on their “exorcism”, using the PTD’s, the positive tachyon devices to try and drive the negative tachyons from Nash’s body. As you entered the room though, you immediately felt Cecile’s eyes on you as she raised her head from watching Nash, and from the look she gave you, you could see she was well aware of the turmoil of your own emotions happening inside of you. Still, ever the kind person she was, she gave you a sympathetic smile, as Cisco groaned and ran up from behind his monitor, placing himself between you and the body lying on the bed in the middle of the room. “Y/N, please, you really shouldn’t be here. Barry’s gonna kill me if he finds out I let you stay.” he said, trying to stay calm, and you looked at him, taking a deep breath. “Cisco, please, I just want to watch. I care about Nash too, and I know I just made a terrible mistake, but…” 

You were interrupted, however, as in that moment, Nash’s body began to twitch violently, and then Cecile screamed as his eyes suddenly opened and they were filled with the red light of the Negative Speed Force. Cisco jumped into action quickly as the man began to phase through his bonds, clapping a pair of power dampening cuffs on him, before he could do anything destructive. But Eobard Thawne just smiled, a calm and eerie smile that terrified Cisco to the core. Then, he turned his eyes to you and you felt yourself being drawn closer. “Y/N.” he whispered, and he raised the hands held together by the power dampening cuffs slightly, as if he wanted you to touch him, and something inside of you, that strange energy you felt ever since he kissed you coiled around itself in urgency, and you suddenly felt a need to cross the distance between the two of you as quickly as you could, and so you did.

“Wait, Y/N, no!” shouted Cisco as Cecile hit Thawne over the head, but it was too late. As you touched his hands, you suddenly felt a powerful jolt of energy going through your body, and you fell to the ground, convulsing in pain, before everything went black.

The next time you opened your eyes, you found yourself in a dark place, somehow, you were standing on solid ground, but everything around you was black, an endless abyss of darkness that stretched in every direction. You took a tentative step forward, calling out into the darkness as fear slowly took hold of you, as there was literally nothing around you that you could see. You were starting to panic, when suddenly, a voice sounded in the distance, calling your name. “Y/N…” it called softly, and you recognised the voice immediately. It was Thawne. “Y/N… come to me.” he called again, gentle and soothing, and you felt yourself relax as your fear subsided. Whatever was happening to you, you felt safe here, as long as your lover was here as well. “Where are you?” you called out to him, as you took a few more steps forward. “Follow my voice, Y/N.” he answered, and you started walking forward with more confidence, even as you shook slightly in nervous apprehension as you couldn’t see where you were going. 

“That’s it.” the voice praised. “Find me. Don’t be scared, Y/N. Your fear is delightful, but it is not what I want from you. Come to me.” Hearing his voice in the darkness was reassuring, and you focused on it as much as you could, and after a while, a light appeared in front of you, getting bigger and brighter with every step you took, until, hesitating for just a minute, you stepped through it.

The next moment, you found yourself in a cave. The first thing you noticed was another bright light at the other end of the cave, the next, a person cowering on the ground in front of it. It was Nash, and the moment you stepped closer, you could feel a rush of emotions, fear, guilt, shame and such self-loathing it would have been crushing under normal circumstances, but for some reason, you felt a strange rush in your veins, as if those emotions were filling you with power, even as part of you ached seeing Nash, a good man who was, in every way the very opposite of everything Thawne was, in such a state, and you were about to approach him, when you felt a hand around your waist. Thawne.

You turned around and found yourself in his arms, but this time it was him standing there, in his yellow suit, and you saw a face that was very much his, his eyes, darkened with hatred, the ruffled dark hair on his head, just like the way he liked to wear them. This was your Reverse-Flash, and your eyes filled with tears at the sight. He smiled, and gently, with one gloved hand, he reached out and brushed the tears away from your cheeks. “It’s alright, my love. You’re with me now, and soon, we will be together in real life as well. I am so glad you have come.” he cooed, and you stared at him in slight confusion before looking around. “How did I get here? What is this place?” you asked and he chuckled.

“This is Nash’s mind.” he said. “When you touched him back in the real world, I was able to transport you consciousness here, and I am terribly sorry if it was in any way painful.” he put his fingers under your chin to make you look at him. “You are here to help me escape. I need negative energy to gain strength, and as much as dear old Nash has been of great help,” he said as he stepped closer to the figure of Nash, who sat there, holding his head in his hands and mumbling incoherently. “I can always use some backup.” he said with a grin.

“Is this his memory?” you asked, pointing to Nash. “Yes.” he said simply. “The worst memory I could dig up out of here. You see, our friend Nash here, used to have a kid.” he said, his voice mocking as he looked at Nash. “A girl he picked up on his… adventures. She was as precious to him as if she was his own daughter, but…” he stressed the last word, giving a dramatic pause. “turns out she wasn’t as important to him as the treasure, the prize he wanted. The prize is everything.” he said, and the cave around them echoed the last sentence as Nash behind them wept. “She died, you see.” Thawne continued. “A tragic death weighing on his conscience like lead. He knows it was his fault. And that truth, that pain, that guilt, is what will give me the strength to break out of here.”

You stared at the scene in front of you, and in your heart, you felt bad for Nash’s torment, but another part of you was reaching out to Thawne, the energy inside you connecting to his, the energy from the emotions all around you burning up inside of you, and it felt amazing, it made you feel like there was nothing you couldn’t do, and your conscience was quieting down with every minute you spend here. Then Thawne came back to you, pulling you into his embrace. “I can sense those conflicting emotions inside of you. Don’t you want to be with me, as we always planned?” he asked, sounding almost hurt. “Once I am free, we will go wherever we want, whenever we want, and I will make you the happiest woman in this new universe.” with that, he pressed his lips to yours, his hands sliding down your back to your hips as he pressed your body to his. Deep inside, you could feel his passion as if it was your own, and you closed your eyes as you gave in to his seduction.

And then, just in time to spoil everything, again, the Flash arrived, and you heard your brother’s voice as he snarled. “Step away from my sister, Thawne.” your could feel Eobard smirking against your mouth as he let you go, but he kept a hand on your back as you both looked at the Flash. “I’m sorry Barry, but this is my domain now. And if your sister wanted to leave, she’d be free to go of course.” you glanced at him. You weren’t sure if he was saying the truth, but you didn’t care, you had no intention of leaving his side. “She is here by her own free will.”

Barry looked at you with a pleading look. “Y/N, please, come here to me, he is dangerous, more dangerous than ever before, you’re not safe with him.” You felt Thawne’s hand leave your back as he gave you an option to choose, but you stood your ground, and you saw the look in Barry’s eyes change into desperate anger. “What have you done to her, Thawne?” he growled and Thawne laughed. “What I have done? I have given her what she wanted. Admit it, she never stopped loving me, Flash, even after the truth came out, and you saw it, didn’t you? You were angry that she didn’t hate me just like everyone else. And what have you done? Instead of supporting her, instead of helping her through her own grief and trying to be understanding, you pushed her away.” he said, his words ringing around the cave around you and with a sinking stomach, you remember all the painful things that your brother said to you, all the times he couldn’t even look at you as you tried to reach out to him.

Your head was swirling with pain and your own guilt, but then, you heard Thawne’s soft voice, speaking inside your mind: “Your brother never loved you.” it said. “He never understood you, Y/N. He left you alone and in pain for months instead of being there for you. I wanted nothing from you but your love, I never asked you to do anything to hurt your brother. I just wanted to go home, and I would have taken you with me, if Barry didn’t break his promise to let me go…”

Your breathing turned heavy and short as the emotions inside you slowly turned to anger at his words, as you realised he was right. You opened your eyes, you didn’t even realise you closed them, just as Barry once again tried to speak to you. “Please, Y/N, I am sorry for the pain I caused you, but I was angry, I thought you understood that. You knew about Thawne’s secret for months, and you never told me, you never told anyone. He killed our mother, Y/N!” he almost shouted, but he stopped himself. “How could you even look at him after that, I couldn’t understand that. And… and then Iris was attacked, and Eddie died, and you didn’t look at all like you felt any remorse for any of that and…”

“What??” you suddenly cried as you took a step forward and slapped him hard across his face. “You never gave me a chance to show any remorse! You just threw me away because yes, you couldn’t understand me, you never did and you never even tried. Have you ever stopped to think how I felt? I was in love, Barry, you have no idea how strongly we loved one another, and you would have had me choose to bury all that and betray the man I loved to whatever fate you would think of for him, to give up the happiness I felt?” you felt your pulse quicken as you stared at him. “I was mad when I learned about mum, yes, but back when he was in the pipeline, he actually apologised, to me, and I, I loved him, after all those months, you think I could just switch it off? I was still sad he was going to leave, you think I had the strength in me to hold a grudge? I just wanted to see him go home, you promised you would let him go home, and then you broke that promise and because of you, he died!” you suddenly screamed and the cave around you shook with the force of your anger, knocking everyone of their feet. It was the first time you noticed Cisco behind Barry, trying to talk to Nash, but it wasn’t working, as Nash was getting weaker with every passing minute.

You felt Thawne coming closer, his hand resting at your side, pulling you to him. You could feel him getting stronger, and you suddenly looked at him as you realised what was going on. “You…” you looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath as you spoke. “This is why you brought me here, for my anger, my pain.” you said, a little accusingly, and he kissed your forehead softly, nodding. “I brought you here for your emotions, yes, but never your pain. I never wanted to cause you pain. When you fell in love with me, once I fell in love with you too, I wanted so much to tell you everything, until one day, I couldn’t keep it from you anymore, especially when you asked me directly. And the way you just accepted me gave me hope that something good may come out of those fifteen wasted years after all. I just wanted to go home…” he echoed the words he whispered inside you mind earlier. “It was your brother who caused you pain intentionally, not me.”

“You killed our mum, you bastard!” Barry growled, and took a step forward, but Thawne just raised a hand and Barry stopped, as if there was an invisible barrier between them. “That was before I realised how important she was going to be to me. I would never have put you through all that if I knew back then, Y/R.” Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, stared into your eyes deeply, before speaking again to Barry. “It was you who caused your sister pain, Barry.” he repeated. “You never wanted to confront the fact that she was in love with your mother’s killer, so you never were there for her. you never were there to support her in her pain, only added to it by rejecting her, just like you did with Nora, my sweet little runner.” he watched your brother seething with anger, his own energy flowing out of him in one negative wave after another as Eobard absorbed it, and he smiled, knowing that just in a few short moments he’d be free. 

“And after that, well, you just expected her to recover on her own, you never took an interest in her emotions and whether or not she was alright. Or, perhaps you knew she wasn’t, and you never really cared. Why else would you never allow her to see me, Barry? When my younger self came to visit, when she begged you to take her into the past, to the future? Did you tell her they were going to execute me, hmm?” he hummed in amusement as he heard you gasp in surprise, causing him to smirk. “I guess not. You just thought if your sister never saw my face again, that she would simply forget, and in the process you allowed her to suffer, because she was too afraid to show you how she really felt. But not anymore, huh?” he turned to you, saw the look in your eyes, and he smiled at you fondly.

Barry looked at you too, saw your anger, and tried to plead with you once again. “Y/N, I… please, I know I was stupid, I didn’t realise you were hurting and I should have, I should have been a better brother to you, and I am sorry, but please, come back to us, we can still turn this around. We will talk about this, and I promise, I will listen without judging you, but please, step away from him.” his eyes looked tired and broken, and a small part of you felt bad for doing this, but then you shook your head slowly. 

“No.” you said, as you pressed yourself to Eobard, who accepted you into his arms eagerly. “I have been your timid little sister for far too long. I have apologised dozens and dozens of times, did everything I could to prove myself and you showed me time and time again that you didn’t trust me. So now, I don’t trust you anymore either, Barry. In fact, I hate you for everything you have done to me.” you said, and you felt the energy inside you surge upwards as it agreed with the statement, or maybe it was just Eobard’s excitement. Either way, it felt good. 

“I hate you.” you repeated firmly and then, there was a quiet thud in the back of the cave as Nash fell to the ground, unconscious, and you heard your brother mumble a quiet: “No…” as suddenly, the ground beneath your feet shook and everything around started glowing with a faint red light, including you and Eobard, crimson tendrils of lightning spreading across everything. It didn’t hurt, but it frightened you a bit as Eobard held you in his embrace, keeping you steady. In the background, you saw the light enveloping Nash, and suddenly, everything disappeared in a flash of red light as Eobard’s triumphant laugh boomed all around you.

And when you next came to, you woke up to the sounds of terrified screams and shouting. Raising to a sitting position you looked around you, and you had to cover your mouth when you saw the dead bodies of your friends lying on the ground, Cecile, her neck snapped and Cisco, clutching at his heart with an expression of terror on his face. You started to shake as you suddenly felt cold and drained, and you wanted to cry at the sight, but then you heard his footsteps, and you whirled around to face the Reverse-Flash as you sat on the ground.

“Where’s my brother?” you asked, your eyes wide and terrified. “The Flash escaped.” he answered simply. “But don’t worry, I will get him. I will get all of them, and he will lose everything before I am finished with him.” you shook at the menace in his voice, the energy inside you almost gone as he used all of it to gain control, and you suddenly didn’t feel so sure about anything anymore. “Are you going to kill me too?” you whispered, and his eyes widened as he looked at you, his handsome face frowning. “No, no my love. I would never lead you on like this. You returned me to life and I will give you the future I promised, a future with me by your side.” He reached towards you with his hand and helped you to stand, before taking you in his arms. “You are so beautiful.” he breathed, his voice becoming warm and husky. “And you are mine, as much as I am yours.” 

And with that, he kissed you, with a kiss that made you forget everything, skillfully erasing every painful memory, every sorrow you felt, as more of his dark energy flowed into you, the negative tachyons dancing in your veins, making you feel more alive than you felt in your life, and before you knew it, you were desperately trying to get the suit that he was suddenly wearing off of him, and with a chuckle, he took the top part off before slipping out of the trousers, letting you explore his new body as he slowly undressed you too, and in a few short minutes you were moaning beneath him, screaming his name as you made love on the cold floor. And as you both fell over, lying together as the explosion of your dark passions subsided, you reveled in the feelings of pure and unbridled bliss and happiness that you haven’t felt in a long time and in your heart you could feel that you made the right decition, and that everything was going to be alright as long as you had Eobard by your side.


End file.
